That's What Friends Are For
by todayido
Summary: After a long day at work, Reid goes over to Seaver's hotel room and the two are there for each other as they talk about the past.


**Hey everyone! **

**In this oneshot, JJ/Reid are engaged and Seaver is back on the team and is dating a guy named Chris.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The team had just finished a day at the Massachusetts police station trying to find two boys that went missing last Friday afternoon. Ashley Seaver had been back with the team for two weeks since leaving Andi Swann's unit and she felt like she had been at the BAU for much longer. Everyone missed her and she missed everyone as well. It had been tough with everything that went on. From JJ leaving, before Ashley got there, to Emily 'Dying' and then coming back it was hard to deal with it all.

The BAU made their way back to the hotel for the night. Morgan and Rossi shared a room and across from them were JJ and Reid. Seaver and Prentiss were staying in the room a few doors down and lastly Hotch was by himself, just a few more rooms down from them. Emily went to Hotch's room to discuss the case for a while.

Seaver was sitting in her room, watching TV. She was bored until she got a text. Ashley reached for her phone on the desk and opened the message. It was from Reid, "What are you up too? Since we've called it quits for today?"

She texted back, "Oh, I'm in the hotel room, watching a movie!"

Reid received the text and replied, "Which movie?"

"U-uh… Final Destination 5!" Ashley texted back to Reid. It was the only thing on that was decent enough to watch.

Once he got her text, he replied with, "They made five of those? Interesting. Any good?

"Eh. It's alright. The graphics are horrible." Seaver texted.

"That's a shame, I just started watching Casablanca," Spencer had texted back.

Seaver reached for the phone in her lap and it vibrated. She read his text and said, "Haven't seen it! Is JJ asleep yet? She seemed tired."

"She is haha. You haven't? It's such a classic." Reid said, returning his gaze back to the TV.

"I know! I should see it but instead I just watched this awful movie." Seaver said, taking a gulp out of her water bottle.

"I um, I'd bring it over but uh..." Reid texted, looking over at JJ who was sleeping soundly.

"But what? Haha"

"You know... I wouldn't want Chris or JJ to be upset."

"Um well, Chris knows that we're friends, but okay." Seaver texted.

"I uh... I guess maybe for a little. I'm sure JJ wouldn't mind. I uh... I'll be over in a few." Reid texted back, getting up slowly making sure JJ wouldn't wake up.

Spencer wrote a note, telling JJ he was watching a movie, in case she woke up while he was gone. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Ashley's door. "Hey" She said when she opened the door, letting him in. Her clothes were spread out on top of her bag, not realizing they were there.

"You sure make yourself at home, don't you?" he laughed, walking into the room. Spencer sat in one of the chairs at the breakfast table in the room.

"I try not to," Ashley laughed. "The packing's worse when we have to leave but I just had a shower so I didn't have time to put things away." Ashley walked over to the bed and sat down at the bottom.

"I uh… the movie is on TV. Channel 52 I believe," Spencer replied, leaning back in the chair.

"Okay." She flipped the channel to 52. "What's this movie about anyway?" Ashley laughs, feeling a bit stupid.

"Well it was set during World War II, Humphrey Bogart owns a casino/bar in Casablanca and basically he needs to choose between his love for Ingrid Bergman and helping her and her husband-a well-known anti-Nazi figure-escape. It won best picture in 1942," Reid replied.

"Oh sounds interesting! Can't wait to watch." Ashley moved onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, stretching her legs out.

"I enjoy it," spencer replied, putting his feet up on the bed, "It was a highly influential film. You um, you don't happen to have any wine do you?"

Ashley ran her hands through her hair. "Yes, of course I do! Red okay?"

"Absolutely," Spencer smiled. "Except during summer, I always prefer red."

"Alright, I'll go get it." Ashley got off the bed and made her way to the mini fridge; she bent down and got it out. She looked around for cups. "Uh. I can't find any cups…"

Spencer slowly stood up, wincing at his knee before walking to the bathroom. He returned with two plastic cups. "I suppose these will do," he laughed.

"I didn't even check the bathroom!" She laughed slightly. "I guess they will. Better than nothing." She takes the cups from him and poured the wine into each.

He took a cup from her, before settling back into the chair. "Thanks," he said before taking a sip, "This is good, I love pinot noir."

Ashley walked back over to the bed and returned to her previous position. "Me too," She took a sip, "Mmm this is delicious."

Spencer's eyes returned to the screen as he took another sip.

She watched the movie as well, shifting her position a bit. Ashley took a bigger sip of wine.

"Jayje would be jealous," he said thoughtfully, "I had a glass of wine the other night and she was really dying for some."

Ashley looked at him, "Oh, ha. Well, she's going to have to wait 9 months."

Spencer looked over at Ashley as he made a face, "I let her have a sip, there isn't any conclusive data on the amount and uh, we discussed sharing a glass of wine from time to time."

"Ah okay I get it." Ashley lay down, looking at the screen still.

"I'm kind of a pushover, I guess," Spencer said quietly before he took another sip.

Ashley turns, now facing Spencer, "Maybe a bit." She laughs quietly.

He smiled, "You think so?"

"Just a little." Ashley said, laughing.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. "Why's that?" his voice cracked.

Ashley noticed his voice crack and smiled at that, "Oh, I have my reasons."

"Oh come on," he took another sip of wine.

"Nope. Not going to happen." Seaver sat up a bit, also taking another sip.

Spencer's eyes shifted back to the television, mumbling under his breath, "You're almost as much of a tease as JJ,"

"Hm, what was that I heard?" She flipped her hair a bit to behind her back.

He shook his head; "Nothing." spencer's eyes remained on the TV as he took another sip of wine.

Ashley's eyes squinted a bit, looking at him, "Hm, I didn't think it was nothing… but I'll let this one slide." She laughed at looked at the screen.

Spencer nodded, setting the cup on the table.

"Want another drink?" Ashley said, getting up.

"I uh... Maybe just a little more," he replied, handing over his glass.

Ashley smiled and accepts the cup, pouring more into it. "There you go… Enjoy," She smiled.

"Thank you," spencer smiled, taking another sip.

"No problem." She pours herself another glass and lies back down.

"I uh... So what do you think of the movie?" Spencer asked, his eyes returning to the TV.

"I love it!" She said, taking another sip.

He looked at Ashley as she spoke; he laughed quietly, "Your teeth are turning grey from the wine."

"What!" She closed her mouth and clapped her hands over it.

"I'm sure mine are too," he laughed, "It'll go away when you brush your teeth."

"Oh god. I'm so embarrassed…" Ashley gets up. "I'm going to brush now. Be right back," She smiles a bit and goes into the bathroom.

"If you're going to drink more, don't bother," Spencer called after her. "It happens to everyone."

She pops her head out of the bathroom, once she brushed her teeth. "Well, I'm good now. But I'm still going to drink"

"Unnecessary, but okay," Spencer rolled his eyes. "It happens because of the chromogen and tannin in the wine; also because wine is acidic it etches your teeth at a microscopic level—making it more likely to absorb the pigment."

"Reid! Sh… You're rambling" Seaver lets out a laugh.

He shot her a look, "Fine." spencer's eyes returned to the TV.

Ashley thought it was cute… She walked passed him, sitting in the chair right next to Spencer. Spencer's eyes remained on the screen, taking another sip of wine.

"How long is this movie?" she asked looking at him.

"About another twenty minutes," Spencer looked at her. "I can leave if you're tired."

"No, I'm honestly not tired. At all" Ashley returns the gaze.

Spencer pressed his lips together nodding, "alright."

She nodded and returned her eyes to the screen. He sighed, finishing his glass and setting it on the table.

Seaver notices his glass is empty, "Do you want another glass?"

"I um… I think I should probably cut myself off," he smiled, looking up at Seaver.

"Um okay." She gulps back the rest and sets it down.

"I'm glad you're back," Spencer said quietly, his eyes returning to the screen.

Ashley looks back at him, "Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

He smiled, before looking down at his hands. "Really? You won't have as much time with Chris, we travel more than Andi's unit."

The movie ended so she paid full attention to him. "I like the BAU better. Just the atmosphere…"

Spencer nodded, "Understandable." he played with the cup sitting on the table.

"Hotch and Rossi, they're like the father I never had…"

He smiled shrugging, "That was Gideon for me."

"I heard about him. It's hard… To watch the person you love, leave." Seaver swallowed, looking away.

"I uh..." Spencer swallowed, "Trust me, I understand how that feels."

Seaver just let out a sigh, playing with her hands.

"Who are you talking about?" Spencer pulled his hands into his lap.

Ashley puts a piece of hair behind her ear, not looking at him still. "Uh, um my… father."

"O-oh, I'm so sorry Ashley, I shouldn't have asked..." Spencer felt his face flush, feeling bad for asking.

Ashley tears up a bit, "N-No, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"Oh jeez, no its... Don't cry," Spencer handed her a tissue, placing his hand on hers on the table.

She takes the tissue and rubs her eyes. Spencer's hand was on hers. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying…"

"I know what it's like to have a father leave," he said quietly, "I mean, not quite like yours but… it's okay Ashley, just… it's okay."

She looks at him through her tears, not saying anything. A small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Oh jeez, just," Spencer wiped her cheek with the back of his hand. "I um, I'm here if you want to talk but um… you know I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Thank you Spencer. Thanks for listening." She smiled slightly. "JJ is a lucky girl"

He smiled, "I'm always here to listen. And um, I um... I'm the lucky one." Spencer looked down to the table.

Seaver wiped her eyes, "Ugh, I'm such a mess."

Spencer shook his head, "You look just fine." His eyes met hers, "Did you want to talk about it?"

Ashley looked at him, "Do you think that will help?"

"I um, I can't tell you how it's going to make you feel," Spencer shrugged, moving his hand back into his lap.

"Um…" She put her hands back on her lap as well. "Well, I just feel…guilty. About what happened to all the women he killed. I know I shouldn't but I just do."

"You're in no way responsible for his actions, Ashley. You can't, you can't tell yourself it's your fault, not in any way, or your mind will… you just have to know it's not your fault." Spencer bit his lower lip.

Ashley sighed, "I know it's not but I have a bunch of what-ifs in my mind. Like what if I called the police before he killed even more women…? Those women will never have the life they've dreamed of living just because my... father killed them." She was crying again.

Spencer wiped her tears with the back of his hand again, "Ashley, you can't… you weren't old enough or mature enough cognitively to make those decisions, you were a minor, they're called minors for a reason you can't…" he handed her another tissue, "no don't cry… it's, I understand, I do."

She accepts the tissue, "Thank you, again." She wipes the tears off her face and she stands up, "You're a good friend Spencer. I'm lucky to call you my friend"

"You're an amazing asset to the team," Spencer responded quietly as he stood, "Everything you went through... it made you who you are now, and I—I know it's hard, and I know how your mind can wander but…" he pulled Ashley in for a hug, "I'm—I'm sorry I wasn't as welcoming, as I could have been when you first joined the BAU… I just, I was hurt that they took JJ away, and I took it out on you for replacing her. I'm lucky to have you as a friend, too."

Ashley returned the hug, laying her head on his shoulder. "I understand and it's okay Spencer. I'm just happy we're good now"

He gave her a squeeze before he pulled back. "Me too," Spencer smiled as he replied quietly, "If Chris hurts you; I'll have Garcia put things in his file that will get him fired."

Ashley looked up at him, and gave a small laugh. "I'm sure she will, so what now?" she asked quietly.

Spencer shrugged, "it is getting late…but if you wanted to talk more, I can stay a little longer. We both know I haven't been able to sleep lately." he laughed.

"Oh I know alright…" she laughed. "It doesn't matter to me. You can stay if you want," She said.

He sat back down in the chair. "Cards?" spencer smiled, pulling a deck from his pocket.

"Ou yes!" she said, sitting down.

"Gin?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he began shuffling the cards.

"Strip poker?" She said with a laugh. "Just kidding, of course."

His face flushed, "Very funny." Spencer began dealing for gin.

"I know I am." She laughed.

After one game of gin, spencer said goodnight. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he said before he closed the door. He walked back to his room, smiling at the sight of JJ curled up in bed.

Ashley got ready for bed, changing and then sliding into bed. She was ready for the next day to come.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review; it would be amazing if you did even it's a short one.**


End file.
